


Cómo cambiar un pañal.

by Navigatore



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navigatore/pseuds/Navigatore
Summary: [Viñeta]Teru no sabe como cambiar un pañal, así que para salir de su ignorancia, le pide a su mejor amigo que le ayude con esa tarea.





	Cómo cambiar un pañal.

**Author's Note:**

> Gacía = Objeto que se usa para prensar los pañales de los bebés. Tienen una aguja como los alfileres que no lástima a los niños, ya que se esconde en una pequeña parte hecha de plástico que se sitúa en un extremo de este objeto.

* * *

 

 — Entonces, aún ya casi de la edad de 17 años ¿Aún no sabes como cambiar un pañal?

 

—... Tal vez.

 

— Y quieres que alguien más joven que tú te enseñe a hacerlo.

 

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

 

— Y cuando tengas hijos ¿Cómo te las vas arreglar a la hora de cambiarlos?

 

_Si es que llega a tener y su pareja no lo deja al primer mes, claro está._

 

— Mi esposa me enseñará —Repondió seguro de sus palabras.

 

 _《Ya va con sus estupideces》_ Pensó Kaoru.

 

— ¿Y el cuarto del niño? —Se levantó del sofá ignorando lo que había oído anteriormente.

 

Teru movió su cabeza de lado en señal de que lo siguiese. La verdad, su hogar no es muy grande ni muy pequeño. Tal vez podría denominarse tamaño promedio. Los dos amigos caminaron por un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Al parecer al lado de ésta se encontraba la habitación del niño.

 

Kaoru al entrar lo primero que observó fue al pequeño jugar con unos bloques de juguete que habían en el suelo. También notó que en la habitación no había nada dirigido para un niño de su edad, siquiera algo para un niño. Teru notó el rostro sorprendido de su amigo y empezó a hablar.

 

— Es de mi hermana —Habló— Ella ya no vive aquí, solo nos vino a visitar. "Visitar" entre comillas, porque ella salió con mi mamá y me dejó solo a cargo de Tsubasa — Su sonrisa forzada solo podía demostrar angustia. Por otra parte, mientras más miraba Sakuraba a Tsubasa y después a su amigo, cada vez les encontraba menos similitudes. ¿Eran en verdad ellos familiares?

 

— A trabajar —Levantó al pequeño por los brazos y lo recostó en la cama. Era hora de la lección.

 

Él le explicó paso a paso como hacer cada parte, aunque Teru era algo lento y torpe en ese nuevo terreno, al final logró cambiarle el pañal a su sobrino. Aunque eso significó varios pinchazos en los dedos y algunas gotas de sangre gracias a las gacías. Pero fuera de ese problema ¿Siempre fue tan fácil hacer eso?

 

— Kaoru —Le llamó— Te están gritando — Señaló a Tsubasa, quien estaba mirando al pelinegro desde la cama mientras alzaba sus bracitos en dirección suya.

 

— No creo — Intentó evadir el tema. Una cosa era ayudarle con un pequeño problema y otra era cargar a un niño. Él no se llevaba muy bien con los más pequeños que digamos— No... — Teru había puesto a Tsubasa frente suyo. Al final tuvo que ceder, la insistencia de los dos Tendo era demasiada, en especial la del mayor.

 

A diferencia de Teru, Tsubasa era bastante callado y tranquilo ¿Eran ellos en verdad familiares? Tal vez su amigo fue adoptado y Tsubasa era el verdadero Tendo de sangre...

**Sí, eso debe ser.**

 

— Tú deberías ser así. Creo que voy a cambiar de mejor amigo —Declaró mientras trataba de apartar las manos del pequeño que intentaban atrapar sus lentes.

 

 _Procesando información._  
**_...99%_ **  
** Error **

Un ser de apenas diez meses de vida le había quitado a su mejor amigo.

 

— No es cierto —Rió— _Me gustas así como eres._

 

Caminó hasta donde estaba su compañero y plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda. Aún con el niño en brazos, salió de la habitación, dejando a su compañero con las mejillas sonrojadas y varias preguntas dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ¡Pude terminarlo!  
> Me encanta esta pareja y veo a Dramatic Stars como toda una familia feliz (?) así que no pude contenerme e hice este intento de viñeta todo rosa.  
> Lamento si los personajes están bien OoC, con la práctica voy a ir mejorando.


End file.
